


Music Says it All

by tightrope_inthe_closet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightrope_inthe_closet/pseuds/tightrope_inthe_closet
Summary: Waverly wasn't herself. Nicole had to do something but didn't know what to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this is my first WayHaught story! I'm so excited and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I tend to disregard canon when I write so for this Waverly hasn't broken up with Champ yet.

The room echoed with the clamoring of drunken patrons slurring their words and shouting to be heard over each other. The smell of sweat and liquor clanging about the air like the suffocating haze of emotions hanging about her shoulders, frustration and disappointment weighing like an anvil. Waverly shook her head as she watched the door close behind the two men dragging a drunken Champ out by the arms. After the door slammed behind them, cutting off the frigid chill seeping into the bar, she let her head drop so that her chin was resting against her chest.

She honestly didn’t even know what had set him off this time. Five minutes ago, he had been perfectly content sitting at a table with his friends, leaned back in his chair, head lolling lazily about his shoulders. Next thing she knew he was lunging at the man sitting at the table next to him, yelling something about being mocked. It took all three of his friends to pry him off the poor man and two to drag him out the door. The last man stayed behind and helped the other man off the floor. He straightened the chairs before approaching Waverly. She was quick to wave him off before he could even try to make excuses on his friend’s behalf.

“Yeah, Sean. It’s fine. Just take him home. I don’t want to deal with him right now…I might kill him,” she finished under her breath.

The man gave her a nod and went through the doors, making sure to quickly shut them behind him in order to cut off the sound of Champ’s shouted and slurred protests from the bar’s interior. She sighed and went to grab the broom from the supply closet. When she returned from the back of the bar, she found Nicole talking to the man Champ had fought with. She didn’t say a word as she began sweeping up the broken glass from the floor and mopping up the spilled beer.

Nicole wrapped up her conversation with the man and turned to address Waverly. As she started to speak to her, she stopped and just observed the other woman for a moment. She noticed the dip of her shoulders and the way she just quietly went about cleaning up. It was so very un-Waverly. Normally, the girl was singing along to whatever was playing over the speakers or at the very least smiling to herself as she went about her bar keeping duties. It was odd to see the younger woman so solemn and Nicole found herself breaking her reverie.

“Waves?” She waited for the brunette to look up from the floor before stepping a bit closer and laying a hand on her arm. “You alright?”

“Officer Haught.” Waverly smiled at Nicole before stepping away to throw out the broken glass. “Yeah, yeah. I’m totally fine. Just tired, you know? Long night. Can’t wait to close up.”

Nicole could tell the smile wasn’t her usual one. This smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and Nicole decided that while it was still beautiful in its own right, she didn’t quite like this version. “You sure? I ran into Champ in the parking lot. He seemed a little bitter about leaving. I just wanted to come check on everything and see if you wanted me to take him in for the night?”

“No. It’s fine. He’ll be fine. He’ll just go home and pass out now. Anyway, can I get you anything while you're here?”

“‘Fraid I'm still on duty, so I’ll have to pass for now, but maybe I’ll swing by when I get off?” She started slowly backing away while placing her hat back on her head.

“Right. Um, well I guess I’ll see you then.”

“See you, Waverly,” Nicole said as she turned and walked through the doors.

Waverly sighed before walking back behind the bar and wiping the surface off with a clean rag. “Three more hours. Just three more,” she coached herself under her breath.

*****

Waverly sighed as she drew her finger through the ring of water on the bar in front of her. The last of the night’s customers had finally trickled out about half an hour ago. She found that the silence now filling the bar was even more agitating than the ruckus that had filled it earlier. Now, without a constant stream of customers approaching her, she was left with her own thoughts. There was nothing to pull her back to reality before she spun down path after path of depressive thoughts.

She was just going down a path of never ending “what ifs”, gaze locked on the glass of whiskey in front of her, when she heard the door open. Without turning, she attempted to send whoever had just entered away.

“Sorry. We’re closed for the night.”

When she got no response and heard no further movements, she just assumed whoever had entered had slipped back out the door, so she was slightly startled when she heard the old jukebox sitting in the corner come on over the speakers.

I can see you over there  
Staring at your drink  
Watchin’ that ice sink  
All alone tonight

She was a bit apprehensive to turn. At the same time, she was hopeful it would be who she terribly wanted it to be, and also terrified that it would be who she wanted it to be and what that meant. 

And chances are  
You’re sittin’ here in this bar  
‘Cause he ain’t gonna treat you right

She did turn though. And it turned out to be exactly who she wanted and was terrified of. There stood Nicole Haught, leaning back against the old jukebox, still in her work uniform. Shirt unbuttoned just far enough to still be considered modest but definitely not conforming with dress code. Her boots had been kicked off, which explained why Waverly hadn’t heard her move further into the bar. The legs of her pants had been rolled up just past her ankles so that they wouldn’t drag against the floor, white Hanes socks on full display. She looked into Nicole’s warm eyes and held there. Neither one looked away as Nicole kicked off of the machine and slowly strode toward the bar.

Well, it’s probably not my place  
But I’m gonna say it anyway  
‘Cause you look like

When she stood in front of Waverly, she didn’t say a word. She simply held out a hand and waited for Waverly to accept it. 

You haven’t felt the fire  
Had a little fun  
Hadn’t had a smile in a little while  
Baby

When Waverly placed her hand within Nicole’s, she helped her off the stool and gently led her over to the empty space between tables topped with overturned chairs. 

Blue looks good on the sky  
Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall  
But darling, it don’t match your eyes

Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand and placed her own hands on the shorter woman’s waist. Waverly let her own hands find the redhead’s shoulders and they began gently swaying to the song as it crackled through the sound system.

I’m tellin’ you  
You don’t need that guy 

Nicole began quietly singing along with the song as they danced between tables.

It’s so black and white  
He’s stealin’ your thunder  
Baby, blue ain’t your color

Waverly stepped even closer to the officer and let her head fall forward onto her shoulder.

I’m not tryna  
Be another just  
Pick you up  
Kinda guy  
Tryna drink you up  
Tryna take you home

Nicole went ahead and wrapped her arms around her dancing partner’s waist and felt Waverly’s move around her shoulders as they continued moving around the room.

But I just don’t understand  
How another man  
Can take your sun  
And turn it ice cold

Neither one of them noticed Gus enter from the back entrance only to stop and quickly walk back out at the sight of the two women pressed against each other and gently swaying.

Well, I’ve had enough to drink  
And it’s makin’  
Me think that I just might  
Tell you if I were a painter I wouldn’t change ya  
I’d just paint you bright  
Baby

Waverly pulled back from Nicole’s shoulder and looked up into her eyes. Nicole continued softly singing as they held the contact.

'Cause blue looks good on the sky  
Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall  
But darling, it don’t match your eyes

She finally cut Nicole’s singing off as one of Waverly’s hands slipped up to the back of her neck and she pulled the taller woman’s head down to bring their lips together.

I’m tellin’ you  
You don’t need that guy 

When they broke the kiss, Waverly just returned her head to the shoulder it had been resting on.

It’s so black and white  
He’s stealin’ your thunder  
Baby, blue ain’t your color

“You’re a terrible singer.”

No no no 

“I know.”

Blue ain't your colour baby 

“I’m gonna break up with him.”  
“Good idea,” Nicole responded as she tilted Waverly’s chin up for another kiss.

Blue looks good on the sky  
Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall  
But darling, it don’t match your eyes

They were so caught up in each other they once again didn’t notice the back door opening and Wynonna stepping in. 

I’m tellin’ you  
You don’t need that guy 

She froze in place as she caught them in a liplock. She started moving again, albeit silently, throwing a celebratory fist in the air and mouthing a cheer.

It’s so black and white  
He’s stealin’ your thunder  
Baby, blue ain’t your color  
Blue ain't your color, umm mm

They still paid no attention as Gus slipped up behind Wynonna, clapping a hand over her mouth and dragging her back out the door. 

No, no baby  
Come here baby  
Let me light up your world

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Blue Ain't Your Color by Keith Urban. Go look it up! It's my new obsession! It has been stuck in my head for several days now and I just thought it would be perfect for WayHaught.


End file.
